Recuerdos en color sepia
by merry kirkland
Summary: los recuerdos del pasdo acosaban a Suecia...¿qué habia pasado en aquel entonces?...no importaba...mientras Finlandia estuviera siempre a su lado...advertencias adentro


**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia, ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad…Arthur pertenece a Alfred como Tino a Berwald…así es y así será…

**Advertencias:** mención de non-con…si eres fan de Dinamarca leer bajo tu propio riesgo…Dinamarca un tanto "_oc"_ (out of character)…

* * *

…

**Recuerdos en color sepia**

…

_Había sido hacía mucho tiempo atrás…tanto…tanto tiempo atrás…pero aun así dolía…dolía cada vez que veía su rostro triste…dolía cada vez que recordaba la impotencia que sintió en aquel entonces…dolía saber que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderlo…dolía…dolía… ¿por qué dolía tanto?…porque lo amaba…simplemente por eso dolía…_

_Era en la época donde se encontraban bajo el mandato de Dinamarca y los cuatro vivían bajo el techo de aquel prepotente personaje._

_En ese entonces Andersen pensaba que era invencible…era soberbio…cruel…despiadado y se creía simplemente el dueño de sus vidas…y por eso no lo pensaba dos veces antes de castigar a quien se tratara de revelar en su contra…locura de poder…eso era…_

_A él...lo odiaba…lo odia a morir…aunque para ser sinceros el sentimiento era mutuo…ya que él jamás estuvo de acuerdo con estar bajo el mando de alguien tan insoportable como lo era el rubio…_

_Los días se le iban viviendo en un especie de infierno, infierno que Dinamarca se dedicaba en recordárselo…a cada…a cada maldito momento…_

_Recordaba aquellos días, donde si no terminaba con una herida, Andersen no quedaba satisfecho…como lo odiaba…_

_Pero, pensándolo bien era el paraíso… ¿paraíso?...claro…eran un paraíso en comparación con lo que sería su vida después…_

_Maldito…mil veces maldito Dinamarca…como lo odiaba…como lo aborrecía…como le gustaría vengarse…vengarse de tal manera que sintiera todo el dolor que él sintió por mucho tiempo…todo el dolor que siente en esos momento…y todo el dolor que le faltaba por sentir…maldito…maldito sea…_

_Pero… ¿cuál era su dolor?... ¿cuáles eran eso recuerdos que lo atormentaban?... ¿cuál era su razón de maldecir al danés?...muy sencillo…su razón era…_

…_el daño que este le había hecho a Finlandia…Tino…su Tino…su dulce y querido Fin…_

_¡Maldita sea!…como lo odiaba…maldito siempre fuera…maldito bastardo…maldito…sus lágrimas para ese entonces estaban inundando sus serio rostro de nuevo…maldito…_

…

-Oh Sverige -decía con aparente calma el danés, mientras presionaba más fuerte su bota contra su mano-Creo que aún no has entendido que no puedes irte de mi casa ¿verdad?

-Tsk…-se quejó sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras, la verdad ya se las sabía de memoria.

-No entiendes, por más que te castigue… mmm… ¿qué tendría que hacer yo para poder controlarte?..-Dinamarca comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro del cuarto, mientras friccionaba sus dedos en su mentón.

-N´ servir´ de n´da _(No servirá de nada)_-escupió un poco de sangre, mientras se incorporaba del suelo.

Andersen perdió la poca paciencia ante tal insolencia, camino rápido hacia el sueco, levantando la mano para propinarle un golpe, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un asustado y sorprendido finlandés, quien veía con miedo la escena.

-Lo…lo siento-agacho el rostro por un momento, después poco a poco lo levanto-…pero Lukas dice que la cena ya está lista-intento sonreír antes de salir rápido del lugar.

Dinamarca vio su herido rostro por un momento…bajo la mano, ¿el enojo se le había pasado?...no…era algo mucho pero…algo de lo cual nadie tenía idea que pasaría.

…

Había sido descubierto en su nuevo intento de independizarse…lástima que no fuera tan fuerte como lo era el danés…y lástima que ahora tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos…

Esperaba un castigo, digno del que solo podía implementar un tirano como lo era Dinamarca…azotes… cortes…ser golpeado con una vara…pero nada de eso llego…solo hasta el momento que me encadeno fuera de su cuarto.

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?...

En eso llego el danés, mirándome con prepotencia.

-Esto será para que aprendas a obedecerme-hablo, mientras mostraba como traía a Tino agarrado por sus cabellos.

-¡Suélt´lo! (¡Suéltalo!)-grite embravecido por la escena que presenciaba.

No hiso caso a mis palabras, y tomo del mentón al menor, propinándole un beso en la boca…salvaje…agresivo…rudo…vulgar…algo muy diferente a lo que merecía el finlandés.

-Él n´ ti´ne nad´ que ver ´n est´ (Él no tiene nada que ver con esto)-reclame después de ver la asustada mirada de Finlandia quien no comprendía la situación en la que estaba.

-Sabes –se acercó el maldito, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hasta que quedo de cuclillas frente mío-…no importa lo que digas…no eres nadie como para decirme que hacer… ¿cómo lo ves?

En respuesta le propine una patada, ya que mis manos se encontraban encadenadas, aunque lo único que logre fue hacerte caer.

-Bastardo…-me dijiste, se notaba el enojo en tus azules ojos…enojo que de un momento a otro se fue, y que fue remplazado con una siniestra sonrisa.

Te paraste, tomaste a Fin y le abofeteaste, dejándole la mejilla apunto de sangrar.

-…-el ojivioleta contuvo su queja de dolor…lo admiro es un chico fuerte…pero no le bastaba serlo frente a Andersen.

Yo por mi parte, trate de zafarme…Dinamarca le acababa de hacer daño a la persona que amaba…y eso no se podía quedar así.

-¿Qué aún no entiendes?-preguntaste con burla-…todo lo que me hagas a mi…Suomi lo sufrirá peor…

Mi mirada era de odio…de seguro mis pupilas estaban encendidas en fuego…

-Mald´to- solté enfurecido.

-Te enoja que lo haya pensado más que tú ¿no?-sonreíste, mientras con tu brazo acercabas más a Tino a tu cuerpo-…y creo que es hora de que me pagues por todas las veces que me has hecho enojar.

Pasaste tu lengua por la enrojecida mejilla de Finlandia.

Eso no podía estar pasando…no…todo menos eso…

Tomaste a Fin sin ninguna delicadeza, mientras lo introducías a tu cuarto, en el camino, hasta lo empujaste para que se apresurara.

Infierno…infierno fue lo que viví en esos minutos…no podía ver nada, a pesar de que dejaste la puerta abierta, solo podía escuchar los ruidos…escuche tu voz…diciéndole vulgaridades y suciedades a Tino…tu voz autoritaria mientras lo despojabas de sus prendas.

Escuchaba como Fin rogaba porque pararas…que te detuvieras que eso no estaba bien…pero tú solo reías ante sus suplicas…

-Abre tus piernas…-le ordenaste…esto no podía estar pasando….no…no…no…imposible.

…

Ese sentimiento de impotencia llenaba su cuerpo al escuchar los gritos de dolor de Tino...y solo se limitaba a pensar que él no podía protegerlo...no era tan fuerte como Dinamarca...y si intentaba algo...el que saldría más lastimado seria Fin...

_Acaso… ¿acaso jamás podría proteger a la persona que más amaba?…  
…_

En un instante todo acabo y de la puerta salió el danés, con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro, acercándose para quitarme las cadenas de las manos.

-Ve y recógelo ya he terminado… y solo anda manchando mis sabanas-sonríes-…por cierto espero que hayas aprendido tu lección-y te retiras del lugar.

Cierro mis puños con fuerza, tenía ganas de romperle la cara, pero en ese momento era más importante ver el estado de "mi" ojivioleta.

-Tino- lo llamo con cuidado, una vez que he ingresado al cuarto… este no respondió...se encontraba tendido en la cama, con las ropas destrozadas...y su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Con cuidado me acerco lo más que puedo, arrodillándome frente a la cama.

-Lo si´nto (Lo siento)-dijo bajando mi rostro…lleno de tristeza, desesperación y culpa… ¿por qué no pude ser más fuerte?... ¿por qué no ataque al danés?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al verte sonreír un poco…me perdonaste…me perdonaste…con tu mirada me decías que no era mi culpa…que estabas bien…aunque eso ultimo no era cierto.

…

Pero ahí no fue donde quedo la historia…no…no…no…la historia continuo hasta la parte donde lo volvió a violar…pero esta vez frente a mis ojos…maldito…maldito desgraciado…

¿Cuántas veces lo profano?... ¿cuantas veces lo dejo inconsciente?... ¿cuántas veces lo hiso llorar?... ¿cuántas de esa veces logro hacerlo sangrar?... ¿cuántas veces…?... ¿cuántas veces?... ¡Maldición!... ¿cuántas?... ¡¿cuántas?...y todo frente a mis ojos…

Los gritos…el llanto se quedó en mi mente…todo eso…las imágenes…los sentimientos…Maldito…Maldito…intente muchas veces atacarte...pero me dejaste encadenado…aun cuando te retiraste con esa maldita sonrisa en tus labios…maldito Dinamarca…

Esa vez no pude hacer mucho por Fin…simplemente verlo inconsciente, mientras la cama se llenaba de una mezcla entre blanca y roja…

Después de un rato, despertaste…con miedo en tus ojos…cómo pudiste te moviste, llegando hasta mi lado, acurrucándote junto a mi…este fue el día en que dejaste de sonreír…

…

Los días pasaron, y yo me mantuve en un estado de sumisión…lo menos que quería era que te volviera a lastimar por mi "desobediencia"…aunque al parecer cualquier pretexto era bueno…

Deje de ver tu sonrisa…apenas salías de tu cuarto…y así fue como Noruega se enteró de lo que paso…

Pero por otro lado, trate de volverme más fuerte…mucho más fuerte...así buscaría venganza…venganza por todas las horribles cosas que le hiciste a Tino.

…

-¿Podr´as perd´nar a alg´ien así? _(¿Podrías perdonar a alguien así?)_-pregunte con algo de impaciencia en mi voz.

-…-no respondiste, solo giraste tu rostro.

Por un momento tu actitud me enojo...pero en el fondo te entendía...eso era amor…amor que él no se merecía…pero amor al fin de cuentas.

-Bi´n- comenté con un tomo neutro, y lo entendiste en ese momento, solo asistiendo con tu cabeza.

Camina fuera de tu cuarto, pero con una pregunta me detuviste.

-¿Buscaras venganza?

Mis puños se cierran fuertemente.

-Sí-contesto sin pensarlo mucho-…p´ro prim´ro me llevare a Tino l´jos_… (Pero primero me llevare a Tino lejos). _

-Y si Tino fuera feliz… ¿desistirías de la masacre?

Mi cuerpo se paraliza ante esas palabras que en ese momento no tenían sentido alguno.

-¿Lo harías?-preguntaste otra vez con ese tono frio tan característico de ti.

_¿Tino feliz?...no desearía algo más en esta vida…volver a ver sus sonrisas…oír sus risas…verlo…verlo feliz…como debió ser siempre…como debían quedarse las cosas…_

-¿Cómo?...-pregunto con confusión…ya que eso prácticamente sonaba imposible.

-Magia-contestaste simple y sencillamente-… ¿qué dices?

…

-Has d´amar m´cho a Denm´rk…p´ra recurrir a est´. _(Has de amar mucho a Denmark para recurrir a esto)._

-Puedo decir lo mismo con respecto a Finlandia.

-H´ría lo q´e fu´ra por él. (_Haría lo que fuera por él)._

-En mi caso solo estoy evitando una guerra, guerra donde Islandia se vería involucrado…no quiero que le pase nada.

Sería difícil que admitieras lo que realmente sientes…algo que no importa por el momento.

-No te preocupes volverás a verlo sonreír.

-¿No r´cordara n´da? (¿No recordara nada?)- pregunto con un ligero tono de angustia en mi voz.

-Nada del incidente...no te preocupes ya te lo dije.

…

Y así fue, Tino no recordaba nada, volvió a ser el chico feliz…y como era de suponerse en cuanto eso paso, tome mis cosas y lo convencí de que me siguiera…

¿Cómo logre todo eso?

Noruega ayudo…el mea ayudo a distraer a Dinamarca…me ayudo a convencer a Tino de que lo mejor era que me siguiera…acaso ¿ama tanto al danés?...

_Debía de ser eso…aunque nunca lo admitiera._

…

Maldito…maldito…no sabes cómo te odio…pero…pero por más que quisiera vengarme…por más que quisiera verte sufrir…verte rogar por clemencia así como Fin lo hiso innumerable número de veces…no puedo…no puedo…porque ante la memoria de Tino nada de eso ocurrió…¿tendría algún sentido quedar como malo enfrente del finlandés?...no…no tendría ningún sentido…y menos si con eso puedo mantenerlo alejado de su triste pasado…pasado que me encarare con sangre si es necesario que no vuelva a pasar.

-Su…la cena esta lista-me llamas con ese sutil tono cantarín, con tus mejillas sonrojadas y con esa aura de felicidad que te rodea…

-Ya v´y (Ya voy)-te contesto, mientras aparto mi rostro de la ventana.

…En definitiva voy a protegerte siempre…porque te amo Finlandia…desde ese entonces y para siempre…

…Aunque algún día encontrare la forma de hacerte pagar por todos estos malos recuerdos…Maldito Dinamarca…algún día…algún día…ya lo veras…

* * *

Lo siento…perdón por poner a Andersen como el malo…pero esta historia no me dejaba dormir…tenía que escribirla…lo siento…sé que esta rara y todo eso…pero la hice con mucho cariño desde mi retorcido corazón…

¿Qué les parecio?...

Tengo que regresar a hacer lo fic románticos…pero por ahora estoy con pensamientos obscuros…

Nos vemos!


End file.
